5 Blutspur
by jinkizu
Summary: Beth und Mick haben sich getrennt und ihre Beziehung zu einander wird immer komplizierter. Disclaimer:Alle Figuren gehören Warner Bros.Television.


Blutspur

Lange Zeit betrachtete er die Welt zu seinen Füßen. Heute vermochte ihn dieser Anblick nicht zu trösten. Er hatte die Worte die ihm Beth nach gerufen hatte noch gehört. Er wusste einfach nicht was er tun sollte. Er konnte nicht bei ihr sein und ein Leben ohne sie erschien ihm trostlos. Sie war schon sehr lange Teil in seinem Leben. Seit er sie damals aus den Händen von Coraline gerettet hatte, war ein Band entstanden und über die Jahre stärker geworden. Seine Vernunft flößte ihm ein von hier fort zu gehen. Doch sein Herz band ihn an diesen Ort.

Unruhig fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er sollte seine Gedanken mit etwas anderem beschäftigen, hier und heute würde er zu keiner Lösung zwischen sich und Beth Turner kommen. Er zwang sich an Josef zu denken und alles was dieser ihm von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte. Lyssa sie war immer noch mehr ein Schatten als eine einst mal lebendige Figur in seinen Gedanken. Woran lag das?

Natürlich Josef hatte nicht wirklich viel von ihr erzählt. Er war überhaupt in vielen Dingen sehr vage geblieben. Ihm würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben als ihn morgen aufzusuchen. Er hatte noch einige Fragen und so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass ihm Josef nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Wenn er sich es genau überlegte passte der romantisch Kram den er ihm aufgetischt hatte so gar nicht zu ihm. Nur in einem Punkt war er sich sicher, er hatte Lyssa geliebt. Das wiederum brachte ihn unweigerlich zu Gregori. Was für ein Spiel spielte dieser mit Josef? Und ein Spiel war es.

Wenn er die Ereignisse betrachtete die mit ihm einhergingen. Zuerst dieses junge Mädchen Lynn. Ihren so offensichtlich zur Schau gestellten Tod. Er hatte sich keine Mühe gemacht zu verbergen wer sie getötet hat. Im Gegenteil ihm war wichtig, dass man genau wusste auf wessen Konto ihr Tod ging. Dieser Tod scheuchte Josef auf und trieb ihn fast die Wände hoch. Dann kam der Überfall auf die Blutbank wo alle Konserven spurlos verschwanden. Noch so eine Handlung die ganz deutlich klarmachte wer dahinter steckte. Gregori legte für Josef eine Blutspur. Aber warum? Rache? Auch. Aber vor allem weil er Josef gut kannte. Josef wichtigstes Anliegen war jeden Verdacht auf die Existenz von Vampiren zu vermeiden.

Er lebte seit Jahrhunderten im Verborgenen und tat alles dafür dass es so blieb. Mick schritt über das Dach, tief in Gedanken. Der Wind verfing sich in seinem Mantel und wehte in hinter ihm her. Das war es. Gregori trieb sein Spiel mit ihnen. Was war sein nächster Zug? So viele Fragen und noch mehr taten sich auf. Kaum eine davon ließ sich beantworten. Er würde zu Josef gehen müssen und dieser musste mit der Wahrheit heraus rücken. Seufzend schwang er sich über die niedrige Steinmauer die ihm vom Abgrund trennte in die Tiefe. Sanft wie eine Katze landete er auf dem Boden. Er sollte das nicht tun. Ein Mensch könnte zufällig vorbei kommen und ihn sehen, aber manchmal brauchte er das und heute war so eine Nacht.

Beth wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sollten ihn hassen. Er war ein Mistkerl. Wie konnte er sie nur so verletzten? Aber sie konnte es nicht. Traurig verschloss sie die Tür und ging ins Bad. Sie brauchte eine Dusche. Dieser Gregori hatte sie angefasst und in diesen schmutzigen Raum festgebunden. Langsam streifte sie sich die Kleider vom Leib, dabei berührte sie ihre Handgelenke. Sie schmerzten und waren leicht wundgescheuert von den Fesseln. Rote Striemen verliefen rund um sie.

Dasselbe Bild bot sich ihr auch bei ihren Fußgelenken. Er hatte sie gekonnt gefesselt, alles ziehen hatte ihr außer Schmerzen nichts gebracht. Warum war er nur von Josef so besessen und warum benutze er sie? Ganz klar sie war ein Mensch. Eine Spielfigur die man Opfern konnte. Ein Bauer! Wütend stieg sie unter die Dusche und ließ sich vom warmen Wasser beruhigen und zugleich die schrecklichen Gedanken, diesen schrecklichen Abend fortspülen. Müde schloss sie die Augen und lehnte ihr Stirn an das kühle Glas der Duschkabine.

Die Ereignisse des heutigen Abends hatten sie stärker mitgenommen als sie wahrhaben wollte. Sie war entführt worden, gegen ihren Willen festgehalten und sie als Lockvogel benutzt. Dann war ihr strahlender Ritter erschienen um sie auch gleich wieder zu verlassen. Beth drehte das Wasser ab, fischte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich rasch ab. Sie schlüpfte in einen flauschigen Bademantel und kehrte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie brauchte einen Drink. Irgendetwas Starkes um die Wirkung des Abends zu dämpfen.

Sie goss sich einen Brandy ein und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Sie spürte sein angenehmes Brennen zuerst im Mund und dann im Magen wo es zu einer wohltuenden Wärme wurde. Abwesend trat sie ans Fenster und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Irgendwo da draußen war er und dachte nach wie sie.

Mick pochte an Josefs Tür, doch niemand öffnete ihm. Komisch normalerweise war er um diese Zeit noch zu Hause. Er versuchte es erneut, doch wieder regte sich nichts hinter der Tür. Es blieben ihm jetzt nur zwei Möglichkeiten entweder er ging unverrichteter Dinge oder er machte seine Arbeit. In wenigen Sekunden stand er in der Penthousesuite und sah sich um. Von Josef war weit und breit nichts zu sehen und wie es aussah war er gestern nicht mehr zurückgekehrt.

Unschlüssig ging Mick zu seinem Schreibtisch. Sollte er? Wenn er die Wahrheit herausfinden wollte musste er wohl. Er öffnete die erste Schublade. Darin fand er die Zeichnung von Lyssa. Sie war wahrlich eine Schönheit gewesen, zumindest in Josefs Augen. Er legte sie sorgsam zur Seite und sah nach was sich noch darin befand. Außer dem Brief den er ihm gezeigt hatte lag nur noch eine Kette in der Lade. Eine silberne Kette mit einem Amulett dran. In die Kette selbst war ein rotes Band eingeflochten worden. Silber war für einen Vampir unmöglich zu tragen, aber wenn ein Schutz darum gewickelt wurde so wie hier vielleicht doch. Auf dem Deckel war die Fleur de Lis eingraviert.

Mick öffnete das Amulett. Eine Haarsträhne purzelte in seine Hand. Schwarz wie die Nacht. Es musste von Lyssa stammen. Sorgfältig legte er sie wieder an ihren Platz und ließ die Kette zurück in die Lade fallen. Das alles sagte ihm nur was er bereits wusste. Josef liebte Lyssa. Aber warum hatte er sie verloren. Der Brief mochte echt sein, aber er bezweifelte es. Beziehungen zwischen Vampiren funktionieren anders. Sie waren geprägt von Leidenschaft und Feuer und genauso endete meist eine Beziehung.

Dieser Brief aber wirkte irgendwie distanziert und kühl. Er durchsuchte den Schreibtisch noch weiter, fand aber nichts Nennenswertes mehr darinnen. Unschlüssig ließ er sich auf Josefs Stuhl fallen und stützte sein Kinn in die Hand. Er würde warten. Selbst Josef musste einmal nach Hause kommen, sofern er die Begegnung mit Gregori überlebt hatte. Es kam nicht selten vor das ein Vampir den anderen tötete und es war mehr als deutlich geworden, dass Gregori Josef hasste. Aber da war noch mehr. Beide verschwiegen ihm etwas. Mick hatte das totsichere Gefühl, dass Lyssa nur ein Teil der Geschichte war.

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er vermuten das auch Geld eine gewisse Rolle spielte und war nicht eines der liebsten Spiele der Vampire das Spiel der Macht? Josef war in LA der älteste Vampir. Nur selten wagte sich ein ähnlich alter Vampir in die Stadt, denn das bedeutete Konfrontation. Etwas worauf die meisten Vampire verzichten konnten. Gregori suchte diese Stadt bewusst auf, weil er wusste dass Josef hier in der Stadt lebte. Warum jetzt war klar, weil Lyssa tot war. Wer hatte ihren Tot verschuldet?

Noch so ein ungelöstes Rätsel. Gregori war davon überzeugt, dass Josef Lyssa getötet hat. Da Josef LA so gut wie nie verließ, konnte Lyssa eigentlich nur hier ums Leben gekommen sein, oder sehr nahe von hier. Wenn ein sehr alter Vampir getötet wurde, dann wirbelt das Staub auf. Es musste Hinweise darauf geben. Sobald Josef hier auftaucht und ihm einige schuldige Antworten gegeben hat, würde er sich als erstes auf die Suche nach Lyssa machen.

„Beth was machst du noch hier?" Beth Chefin lugte ums Eck und sah Beth Turner an ihrem Tisch arbeiten.

„Hm? Oh ich konnte nicht schlafen und so probiere ich ein paar Ideen durch." Beth scrollte den Bildschirm runter.

Ihr ließ ein Gedanke keine Ruhe. Woher wusste Gregori von den Blutkonserven und das sie daran arbeitete? Doch nur weil er selbst mit dem Diebstahl zu tun hatte. Lynn war klar eine Spur für Josef gewesen und auch die Konserven, auch wenn sie den Zusammenhang noch nicht ganz verstand, war ihr doch klar das Gregori alles tat um Josef zu provozieren. Blieb nur noch die Frage warum und was als nächstes passierte.

Immerhin hatte Gregori sein Ziel erreicht und Josef in eine Falle gelockt. Aber irgendetwas gefiel ihr nicht an der ganzen Geschichte. Warum dieser Aufwand? Warum so kompliziert? War das typisch für Vampire? Sie wusste noch so wenig über sie und doch liebte sie einen von ihnen. Seufzend öffnete sie die nächste Seite. Sie hatte Vampire in der Suchmaschine eingegeben und für diesen Begriff gab es Millionen Seiten wie es schien, aber kaum wirklich nützliche Informationen. Sie fügte in der Suche Gregori an, aber da fand sich gar nichts. Es hätte sie auch gewundert.

Sie wälzte unzählige Seiten durch die sich ausschließlich mit Vampiren befassten, aber das meiste davon war nicht zu gebrauchen und eher albern. Da wusste sich schon mehr darüber. Sie wusste Mick schlief nicht in einem Sarg, konnte auch bei Sonnenschein das Haus verlassen, auch wenn ihm die Sonne große Schmerzen bereitete. Sie wusste Holzpflöcke töteten einen Vampir nicht, aber lähmten ihn. Silber war tödlich und auch Enthaupten. Tja viel blieb von dem Mythos Vampir den das Internet verbreiten wollte in ihren Augen nicht über, bis sie auf eine interessante Seite stieß. Der Betreiber dieser nannte sich selbst Van Helsinki. Wie originell und er wusste wovon er schrieb. Alles was sie dort fand deckte sich mit ihrem Wissen und sie fand noch mehr.

Mick hielt die ganze Nacht Wache, aber Josef kam nicht zurück. Als die Sonne über den Horizont stieg, begann er sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Was war in dem Haus geschehen, nach dem Beth und er es verließen? Es war die letzte Spur zu Josef und er würde dieser nachgehen. Er verließ Josefs Apartment und fuhr zu dem Haus. Im hellen Licht der Sonne wirkte es noch schäbiger als bei Nacht.

Die ganze Gegend war verkommen und hier hat sich Beth alleine herumgetrieben? Er würde mit ihr darüber noch ein ernstes Wort reden müssen. Wenn er nur daran dachte, was ihr alles passieren hätte können, trieb ihn das fast in den Wahnsinn. Eine Welt ohne Beth konnte und wollte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er betrat das Haus und ging rasch ins zweite Stockwerk. Er hinterließ im Staub spuren. Neue Spuren die sich zu den alten von vorletzer Nacht dazugesellten. Er sah seine Spuren die von Beth und natürlich die von Josef und Gregori. Die letzen beiden führten von hier weg die Stufen hinab. Also kam es hier nicht zum letzen entscheidenden Kampf. Gregori wollte noch etwas von Josef, dass wurde immer offensichtlicher. Wenn es ihm schlicht um Rache gegangen wäre, hätte er sich am Ball nicht zurück gehalten.

Der Ball. Dieser Abend weckte bittersüße Erinnerungen. Er blickte auf den Stuhl. Verlassen stand er immer noch mitten im Raum. Links und rechts von ihm hingen die Seile mit den Beth gefesselt wurde herab. Das machte ihm wieder schmerzhaft deutlich wie gefährlich seine Welt war. Zu gefährlich für Beth. Er wandte den Blick ab und suchte weiter nach Spuren, aber was immer nach ihrem verlassen passiert war, das einzige was er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte war, dass die beiden zusammen gegangen waren. Hier gab es nichts mehr zu finden also würde er wieder ganz von vorne beginnen müssen. Bei Lynn Baxter, die wohl brauchbarste Spur. Lynn hatte eine Art Beziehung zu Gregori gehabt. Wenn auch eine sehr kranke.

Gut das Lynn das nicht gewusst hatte bis… Bis es sie das Leben kostete. Er stieß die schwere Tür auf und wollte gerade über die Schwelle treten als ihn der Mensch den er am wenigsten hier erwartet hatte und dessen Treffen er so herbei sehnte inne halten ließ.

„Beth!"

Völlig übermüdet verließ sie in den späten Morgenstunden ihren Schreibtisch und fuhr nach Hause. Sie hatte sich die Seiten von diesem Van Helsinki ausgedruckt und nun steckten das dünne Bündel Seiten in ihrer Tasche. Entschlossen entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidung und legte sich ins Bett, aber sie fand keinen Schlaf. Immer noch kreisten ihre Gedanken unermüdlich um Mick. Frustriert schlug sie die Decke zurück und sah auf die Uhr. 6 Uhr! Der Tag dämmerte bereits. Sie fischte die Seiten aus ihrer Tasche und lass sie erneut durch.

_Es gibt eine große Population an Vampiren. Die meisten leben nach wie vor in Europa, aber einige schafften es über das Meer und siedelten sich erfolgreich auch in den Staaten an. Man kann sagen, man findet sie mittlerweile Welt weit. Ihre bevorzugten Gebiete sind eher Länder die über wenig bis kaum heiße Sonnentage verfügen. Nur wenige hartnäckige befinden sich im heißen Süden und da vermehrt in New Orleans. Sicher liegt es daran, dass sich dort kaum einer um den nächsten kümmert und die kulturelle Mischung schon zu groß ist um ein einzelnes Individuum zu erkennen, geschweige den eine andere Art. Mir gelang es mit einigen von ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen, was sehr schwierig war. So arrogant wie sie sind, so sehr scheuen sie auch die Öffentlichkeit. Zu Recht wie mir scheint. Es gab einige düstere Jahrhunderte die die Gattung Vampir fast ausgerottet hat._

Der Text verlor sich hier noch etwas in der Geschichte, dieser Mann oder Vampir der diese Seite betrieb wusste sehr gut bescheid. Beth übersprang diesen Teil und kam zu etwas was für sie wesentlich interessanter war.

…_.Vereinzelt kam es zu Beziehungen zwischen Mensch und Vampir, aber alle nahmen ein schlechtes Ende. Entweder starb der Mensch im Alter, oder der Vampir trennte sich von diesem wieder. Nur in wenigen Ausnahmen, wobei es sich um eine Annahme handelt, wurde der Mensch in einen Vampir verwandelt. Nur so war es ihm möglich mit seinem Gefährten für immer zusammen zu bleiben…………_

Beth ließ die Blätter sinken. Sie hatte diese Textstelle schon mehrmals durchgelesen. War es das was Mick von ihr fernhielt? Der Gedanke, dass sie sich wieder trennen mussten, entweder riss sie ihr Tod auseinander oder er verließ sie bevor es soweit war. Die einzige Möglichkeit für eine gemeinsame Zukunft gab es nur, wenn sie so wurde wie er? Deprimiert legte sie die Blätter weg und langte nach ihrem Glasprisma. Kummervoll umklammerte sie es, so als könnte es ihr Trost spenden. Sie trat ans Fenster und begrüßte den neuen Tag. Für immer leben? Für immer? War sie für die Ewigkeit bereit? Sie liebte Mick und sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Was wenn sie so wäre wie er? Könnte sie so leben?

Die Ewigkeit war eine sehr lange Zeit. Ein Vampir sein? Ihre Gedanken begannen sich im Kreis zu drehen und kehrten immer wieder zum Ursprung zurück. Um mit Mick zusammen sein zu können musste sie so werden wie er. War sie für diesen Schritt bereit? Beth biss sich auf die Lippen. Ein Teil von ihr konnte sich durchaus die Ewigkeit mit ihm vorstellen, aber ein anderer von ihr hatte Angst und wieder ein andere wollte das Menschsein nicht aufgeben. Nicht um den Preis um von Blut zu leben. Sie legte das Glas zurück in die Schublade, die Blätter schob sie zu dem Prisma und schloss mit der Lade auch ihre Gedanken von diesem Thema aus.

Mechanisch begann sie sich anzuziehen. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Zuerst galt es herauszufinden wer die Konserven gestohlen hatte und ihre heißeste Spur war Gregori. Er hatte sie angerufen und in dieses Haus gelockt. Es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass er die Blutkonserven gestohlen hat. Aber warum? Zuerst tötet er Lynn Baxter und lässt sie offen liegen. Verwischt nicht seine Spuren. Er will dass jeder weiß, dass er es war. Warum war ihr das noch nicht aufgefallen? Lynn und die Konserven – er legte ein Spur. Aber warum? Unruhig lief sie in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab. Um was ging es ihm? Was will Gregori? Mick würde es wissen, aber ihn wollte sie nicht fragen. Nun er lockte sie in dieses Haus, vielleicht fanden sich dort noch Spuren. Beth schnappte sich ihre Schlüssel und Handtasche und eilte aus der Wohnung.

Mick machte einen Schritt zurück und stand im Schatten des Flurs. Beth konnte seine Augen nicht sehen und irgendwie störte sie das.

„Mick" Sie legte den Kopf schief und wartete darauf das er das Haus verließ. In ihr waren die Erinnerungen an seinem letzen Abgang noch zu frisch. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nicht sehen, nicht jetzt.

„Was suchst du hier?"

„Ich schätze das gleiche wie du – Spuren!" Beth wollte sich an ihm vorbei drängen, doch er hielt sie an den Schultern fest.

„Sie sind fort und es gibt keine Spuren. Nichts!" Beth blickte auf seine Hände um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Darf ich mich selbst davon überzeugen?" fragte sie sarkastisch und nahm ihren Worten selbst die Spitze, den ihr drohte in seiner Nähe die Stimme zu versagen.

_Auf ewig an ihn gebunden_. Schoss es ihr unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. Dieser Gedanke müsste sie eigentlich mit Panik erfüllen, aber statt erfüllte er sie mit Wärme.

„Was hast du?" fragte er leise. Er fühlte die Veränderung in ihr. Etwas schien sie stark zu beschäftigen.

„Nichts!" flüsterte sie und drehte den Kopf weg von ihm.

Er sollte die Lüge in ihren Augen nicht sehen. Schmerz durchbohrte ihn. Sie log ihn an. Sie vertraute ihm nicht mehr. Kraftlos ließ er seine Hände sinken. Beth huschte an ihm vorbei nach oben. Sie sah nicht zurück. Sah ihn nicht an. Oben angekommen, atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch. Obwohl es nicht weit war, so hatte sie doch das Gefühl Meilen gelaufen zu sein. Vor sich sah sie den Stuhl an dem sie von Gregori gefesselt worden war. Die Schnüre lagen noch so da wie sie Mick ihr abgenommen hatte. Sie betrachtete die Striemen an ihren Händen und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an das was Gregori zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„_Wirst du eine von uns, Schätzchen?" _Beth schüttelte den Kopf um so die Erinnerung zu verscheuchen. Sie besah sich alles ganz genau. Es gab nur hier Spuren am Boden, sonst nirgends. Sie sah ihre und die von Gregori. Erkannte die von Josef und natürlich die von Mick. Sachte strich sie über den staubigen Abdruck.

_Denn du bist Staub und kehrst wieder zum Staub zurück! _Warum fiel ihr gerade jetzt dieses Bibelzitat ein? Nun Mick hat die Ewigkeit betrogen, er wurde niemals zu Staub, doch ihr drohte dieses Schicksal.

Mick stand draußen und lief unruhig auf und ab. Beth. Er hatte sie verloren. Diese Verbindung die es schon seit Jahren zwischen ihnen gab, drohte zu zerbrechen. Er sollte sie gehen lassen, aber konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht einfach von hier weggehen und sich sagen das wars. Er konnte sie doch nicht für immer verlieren.

_Auf ewig ohne sie!_ War eine sehr lange Zeit und erschütterte ihn bis auf die Grundmauern. Sie stieß die Tür auf und trat heraus. In ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich leicht Frustration ab. „Nichts!" zischte sie. Mick zuckte mit den Schultern und verkniff es sich ein Ich-habs-dir-ja-gesagt, als ihm plötzlich ein anderer Gedanke kam.

„Kannst du dich noch an das Buch in der Wohnung dieser Studentin erinnern?"

„Dieser Kunstband? Was ist damit?" „Es ging in diesem Buch vor allem um die Fleur de lis – die Schwertlilie. Ein begehrtes Emblem in Frankreich." Gedankenschwer schritt er auf und ab.

„Ich habe so das Gefühl alles hängt zusammen. Der Mord an Lynn, die Konserven, das Verschwinden von Josef..." „Josef ist verschwunden?" unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ja ich hab ihn seit wir ihn hier mit Gregori zurück gelassen haben, nicht mehr gesehen und in seiner Wohnung war er auch nicht."

„Glaubst du er ist…" Sie konnte das Wort tot nicht aussprechen, aber Mick verstand auch so. „Ich weiß es nicht." erwiderte er gepresst.

„Du wolltest noch etwas sagen?" fragte sie um das Thema zu wechseln. Der Gedanke an seinem Freund und was ihm vielleicht zugestoßen war, schien ihn zu quälen.

„Das Buch –warum war es Gregori so wichtig?" Mick schlug sich an die Stirn.

„Ich Narr hätte von Anfang an Josef danach fragen sollen." Ärgerlich hielt er inne. Er fischte seine Kette die er um den Hals trug hervor.

„Das ist eine Fleur de Lis und Coraline hatte dieses Symbol eintätowiert auf der Schulter. Dasselbe Symbol fand ich in Josefs Wohnung, eingraviert auf dem Deckel eines Amuletts. Wie konnte ich so etwas Bedeutendes nur übersehen?"

_Weil Gregori in diesem Moment Beth bedroht hatte!_

„Verdammt!" fluchte er leise vor sich hin.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"

„Was hast du?"

„Nichts! Nicht so wichtig!"

Er wollte seine Entdeckung nicht mit ihr besprechen, sie würde vielleicht wieder mit ihm zusammen arbeiten wollen. Ein Gedanke der ihm unerträglich war. „Gut ich muss los." Sie ließ ihn stehen und lief los. Es tat weh. Er vertraute ihr nicht mehr. Er wusste etwas und teilte sein Wissen nicht mit ihr. Bitter presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. Sie war wieder ganz am Anfang und hatte keine Spur. Sie hatte nichts außer den Gedanken vielleicht einmal ein Vampir zu werden. Sie hatte nicht viel erreicht an einem Tag, eigentlich nichts, oder vielleicht doch. Josef Kostan war verschwunden.

„_Ein Sturm wird kommen!" _Das waren Josefs Worte gewesen. Er fand sie damals schon merkwürdig, aber schob es auf die dramatische Ader die dieser zuweilen hatte. Was wenn daran was Wahres war? Mick stand immer noch unschlüssig vor dem Gebäude. Er hatte nicht viel Neues erfahren und kaum eine Spur zu Josef. Nur die Fleur de Lis und die vage Hoffnung, dass er Beth nicht völlig verloren hat. Er wollte das sie genauso fern von ihm blieb wie sie ihm nahe sein sollte. Er wollte sie.

Ende


End file.
